charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation Hex
Generation Hex is the 17th episode of the eighth season and the 173rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper is forced to take charge when Leo's teen proteges come to the manor seeking refuge from the demons that have overtaken the Magic School. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins *Barbara Niven as Helen Jenkins *David Starzyk as Carl Jenkins *Leland Crooke as Candor *James Immekus as Ryan *Kimberlee Peterson as Jen *John Rosenfeld as Pator *David S. Lee as Rondok *Victor Webster as Coop Co-Stars *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Appearing in Clip Footage *Eric Dane as Jason Dean *Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Billy Zane as Drake dè Mon *Monica Allgeier as Julie Bennett *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Tyler Christopher as Anton *Jason Lewis as Dex Lawson Uncredited *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows Noxon Demons Viciously tempered, these low-level minions are often used as shock-troops or assassins by more powerful demons. Use the following potion vanquish: Mix the following herbs- hemlock, wolvesbane, Sumac petals and Imp powder. Spells Noxon Demons Banishment Spell Because they are unvanquishable, the only way to get rid of the Noxon Demons is to banish them to the Astral Plane, since that plane exists out of time. Ryan and Jen, Leo's students, first hit the Noxon Demon with Piper's vanquishing potion, and then cast the spell to banish the Noxon Demon to the Astral Plane while he was regenerating from the potion. :Demon of Fire, demon of Pain. :We banish you to the astral plane. Powers * Telepathy: Used by Christy to send her sister telepathic messages and by Candor to send some to Christy. * Temporal Stasis: Used by Candor to freeze everyone except Christy. * Fading: Type of Teleportation used by Candor. * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Paige. * Telekinesis: Used by Candor to fling and grasp a Noxon Demon. Drake telekinetically closed the Magic School Doors (past). * Banishing: Used by Candor to banish the Noxon Demons. * Beaming: Type of Teleportation used by Coop. * Projection: Used by Coop to bring an energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface. * Time Travel: Used by Coop to take Phoebe to some of her past loves. * Glamouring (past): Used by Past Phoebe to show Dex she's magical. * Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by the Noxon Demons. * Fireballs: Used by the Noxon Demons to attack the Magic School students and to destroy a potion bottle. * Pyrokinesis: Used by Christy to set Candor on fire. * Unblocking: Used by Coop to remove Phoebe's emotional energy block. * Holograms: Used by Coop to show Phoebe another part of her past loves. * Voice Manipulation: Used by Candor to sound like Piper. * Healing: Used by Paige to heal Piper. * Super Strength: Used by Christy to impale Candor with her arm. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Crystals:' Piper used the crystals to protect the Manor. *'Coop's Ring:' Cupids use their Cupid Ring to guide their charges and are granted additional powers. *'Magical Weapon:' The Noxon Demons used a magical torture weapon on Ryan and Jen. Notes and Trivia *This is the second and the final appearance of Billie's parents. *From this episode on, Piper is the only sister who hasn't seen Cole's final vanquish ("Centennial Charmed"). Paige was there in the alternate reality when he got vanquished, and Phoebe sees it in this episode. *This episode marks the last time Paige is seen with red hair (in a flashback) in the series. She'll turn it back to red in season 9. *Anton's appearance in Coop and Phoebe's visit to the past makes him the very last warlock to appear in the series. *This is also Cole Turner's last appearance on the show, although it was a flashback. *Archive footage for this episode were used. They were: **"Rewitched" - When Phoebe confessed to Dex that she was Julie. **"Pardon My Past" - A Flashback of Phoebe's past life, P. Russell. **"The Seven Year Witch" - When Drake says goodbye to Phoebe. **"The Honeymoon's Over" - When Phoebe first meets Cole. **"Centennial Charmed" - Cole's final vanquish in the alternate timeline. **"Baby's First Demon" - When Phoebe first met Jason. **"My Three Witches" - When Phoebe confesses her love for Jason. **"A Call to Arms" - When Phoebe first met Leslie. **"Carpe Demon" - When Phoebe is dancing with Drake as Gene Kelly. Continuity Errors *Phoebe mentions that her sisters had to kill Anton because he was a demon, when in fact he was a warlock. Cultural References *The title of this episode is reference to "Generation X". It may also be a reference to the X-Men team "Generation X" consisting of teenaged mutants, especially when comparing Magic School to Xavier's School for the Gifted. Glitches *While in the past ("The Honeymoon's Over"), Phoebe mentions the school is where she first met Cole. She actually met him at a crime scene the night before. *The clip of Phoebe and Jason from "My Three Witches" was flipped. In the original scene, Phoebe was on the left and Jason was on the right. In the flashback, Jason is on the left and Phoebe is on the right. *In the clip of Phoebe's past life, different music is playing than in the original airing. Gallery Behind the Scenes HollyBarbara_01.png HollyBarbara_02.jpg MarnetteBarbaraKaley_01.jpg imagesbarbarakaley.jpg International Titles *'French:' Les Noxons (The Noxons) *'Czech:' Čáry mladé generace (Magic of Young Generation) '' *'Slovak:' Nová generácia v akcii ''(New Generation in Action) *'Serbian:' Hex generacija *'Spanish (Spain):' La generación X'' (The Generation X)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Generación hechicera'' (Generation Sorceresess)'' *'Italian: '''Generazione magica ''(Magic Generation) *'German:' Ein hoher Preis'' (A high Price)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 8